


Jealous Lover

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e14 Captives, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, not between dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Based onthis postabout how Bartholomew has had a crush on Cas for years and kisses Cas just as Dean walks into the room. This was written before 9x14 aired.





	Jealous Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Feb 26, 2014 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/77859514330/9x14-pre-episode-headcanon-coda).

“I only ask for a little of your time.”

Two angels stood to his left and one blocked the way to the only exit in the room. Another one stood right behind Castiel, hovering over him like a guard dog. He sighed with a slight scoff as he saw no immediate way out of the situation, and gingerly sat down on the black leather couch. “I hardly think you can call this _asking,_ Bartholomew.”

“We’re all in good company here. Nobody in this room is going to hurt you as long as you lend me your ear for a bit.”

“You kidnapped me,” Castiel retorted dryly.

“Please, Castiel. For old time’s sake,” Bartholomew pleaded with a smile.

Castiel frowned in confusion.

Bartholomew clenched and unclenched his fists with hesitation, the gesture more human than Castiel expected out of him. “I was under Naomi’s charge. Before that, I was part of Anna’s garrison. I was also… on your side when you fought against Raphael for Heaven’s reign. Of course,” he hurriedly added, “You’ve never personally met me before. It’s understandable you don’t know who I am.”

"Oh."

Batholomew’s smile faltered at the lack of reaction, and he carefully schooled his expression again. "I need your help.”

“I assume this has to do with the current war on Earth.”

“Not quite.” Bartholomew reached out and placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “We’re going to fix Heaven.”

* * *

“This place is fucking huge,” Dean grunted out.

Sam huffed with agreement. “Time to split up?”

Dean gripped the angel sword a little tighter. “Yeah.”

He pressed down the urge to run, to shout, to do _something_ to find Cas. Dude had a knack for getting kidnapped and tortured, and dying once was more than enough per year.

He wasn’t about to let Cas check off another tally on the chart.

* * *

“Fix Heaven?” Castiel echoed.

“Yes,” he replied proudly. “Once the words are out that you’re co-leading this group, soon we will have double the amount of angels joining us to take Heaven back from Metatron.”

“And of Malachi?”

“Malachi’s group isn’t something to be worried about,” Bartholomew soothed. “His numbers are smaller than he claims to be."

It was plausible, but… "This isn’t that simple, Bartholomew. Metatron knows things that we don't—”

“Castiel, don’t you want our brothers and sisters to unite together as one again? We will have _order_ again.”

He shook his head. “Not anymore. Heaven won’t be run by _one_ angel and I’ll see to that.”

“Then we’ll at least have peace.” Bartholomew glided over the warning. “That’s all I want out of this, Castiel. Peace for our brothers and sisters again. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I…” _Yes_ , he thought _, but not like this._

He heard a distant scream from the hallway which Bartholomew nor the other angels in the room seemed to notice. Was someone coming? Could be it…

“Castiel.” Bartholomew’s voice suddenly seemed much closer than before, and Castiel whipped his head up to find the distance between them a lot smaller than before. “I’ve always… admired you.”

Bartholomew’s hands rested on Castiel’s knees, and Castiel’s attention stopped focusing on the sounds from the hallway. He was a little too stunned at the sudden turn of event to pull himself away.

“Even before you went to Hell to rescue the Righteous Man, I knew you’d be… Important,” he spoke softly. “And after all you’ve done, I resented you at first. But everybody makes mistakes, and I’ve learned that now. To me, you’re still…”

The screams were getting closer. Castiel briefly wondered if the sounds from hallway was worth holding Bartholomew’s attention this way when Bartholomew leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

The door burst open.

* * *

Dean’s palm was bleeding and the blood was kinda getting everywhere, but that wasn’t the priority right now. He could tell he was getting closer with the way the guards were getting denser, and his palm ached from all the dispelling sigils he’d previously drawn.

After the meddling dicks disappeared, Dean burst into the room they were guarding and found Castiel on the couch.

Kissing some dude.

“Wow,” Dean blurted out by reflex. “Sorry for interrupting your little lovers’ retreat.”

Cas shoved the guy off with a force that surprised everyone in the room. “Dean—”

The angels lunged for Dean before he could hear what Cas had to say for himself ( _why should he? it’s not like he should care about what_ Dean _thinks. it’s not like Dean_ cared _who Cas was mixing body fluid with_ ). He was fending off the two angels when he heard Cas shout “ _Stop_!” _  
_

In mid-fight, they all halted, eyes directed at Cas and the guy (who Dean was beginning to clue in as Bartholomew, probably). 

“You leave one little scratch on the Winchesters, and you won’t hear from me again.” Cas glared at Bartholomew. 

What, they were keeping contact _before_? A rock dropped to the bottom of Dean’s stomach. So they were, what, _together_ together? 

Cas.

With a guy?

With _another_ guy?

“Right,” Dean mumbled. “Sorry for bothering you. I’ll take my leave.”

With his mind made up, Dean spun on his heels and walked out of the room. Nobody was trying to kill Cas or anything, so it was probably fine that he left him here with _Bartholomew._

He heard the door crashing open and a hurried pair of footsteps behind him. Dean marched on forward, not letting himself look behind him.

“Dean.” Dean ignored it. “ _Dean_.”

A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him. Dean gritted his teeth. “ _What_ _?”_

Cas frowned. “Why are you so upset? What did I do?”

“Oh, _that_ _‘s_ rich.” Dean threw his hands up in the air. “See, I thought this was a rescue mission—”

His frown deepened. “I don’t need rescuing.”

“Yeah, I can _see_ that, Cas.” His voice rose louder by every word. “I thought you were being tortured to death again like the last time, but turns out you were just _smooching_ some guy—”

“Not at my will.”

Dean closed his mouth shut and blinked. “What?”

Cas huffed in frustration. “I wasn't— He kissed _me_. I had nothing to do with it.”

Dean dropped his arms to his side, completely deflating at once. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Dean licked his lips. “But. You’re, uh. Okay?”

Cas snorted. “I will be.”

“Okay. Uh.” He felt relieved. _Too_ relieved, by the notion that Cas wasn’t with some other guy (some _other_ guy?). He shoved it aside for now. “Let’s find Sam and get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

They walked down the hallway, with the little relief and a new perspective nagging at the back of Dean’s mind.


End file.
